8 seconds
by xBeingxEmilyx
Summary: everything was perfect for Tori once she left high school, but there was one thing missing in her life. Tori and Robbie


2/11/12

It was the end of year music concert for Tori and friends. All though you expect the music concert to be singing and cool dance moves with funky music, Tori and her friends were there to do something different.

Tori's class had to play instruments and no not the cool ones like drums or guitar, the ones that seemed boring to her like flute and saxophone.

Her class got on stage and did their little part nothing too special, once that was over Tori waited backstage. She hanged out with Cat and talked to Andre but then went into the bathroom. Once she was done she walked out realising no one was backstage, they were all outside as the concert interval had finished. She walked down the stairs and saw Robbie waiting by the concert door. They were waiting there for a while silently looking at the doors waiting for the band to stop so they could walk in and not make a big scene.

"You knock" Robbie says

"No, you!" Tori replies

Robbie doesn't reply, but from the corner of her eye she could see Robbie smiling at her. He smiled at her for what she thought was a long time. A few seconds later the doors open and they both silently go in, him going one way her going another, not seeing each other for the rest of the night.

The next day Tori couldn't get the thought of Robbie smiling at her out of her mind. She had always been confused of what she thought about Robbie and Her, when she wasn't around him, all she could think about was him and how she wanted to hang out with him and make him fall for her so bad but when she saw him and talked to him she thought about how corny that was and realised she only liked him platonically. But after he smiled at her she hoped he saw something in Tori, like he loved her or thought she was beautiful maybe he was smiling at her reply and that's what Tori hated the most. She hated how she could never know these things, and she wonders what happens when Robbie sees her or when the name Tori Vega is spoken around him, does he smile and think all the things she does? Or does he just think oh yeah Tori? It killed her because she would never know, she really wanted too though.

Tori going crazy about Robbie, searched up on google lot's of things about love but the most important thing she found was a fact saying it takes a man 8 seconds to realise he's in love with someone or finds someone attractive.

Tori wished she counted how long Robbie smiled at her, it seemed like 12 seconds to her but it could of only been 4. Tori just can't wait for the weekend to be over.

Once Tori saw Robbie at school on Monday she realised all the things she said weren't corny and she needed him to need her. What could Tori do? She's nice to him and dresses in amazing clothing, her face seemed fresh and she smelt nice. How do you make someone fall in love with you? Was that not enough for a boy to like her?

When Robbie talked to her through out the day she couldn't help but count how long he would look at her, the longest being 5 seconds she started feeling hopeless, maybe Robbie doesn't like her and Tori had to face that. It was life, sometimes a person likes someone and the person they like doesn't like them back, it's happened so many times to Tori but she never seemed to care until now. She needed Robbie and some people might think love doesn't exist when you're that young but Tori wasn't crazy. She knew this was different, It didn't feel the same to her other crushes, she's liked Robbie for so long but she was in denial about it for the whole time, and now she has convinced herself that it was true Tori had to have him, she was in love, she knew it.

Day after day after day everything finally came to an end.

The whole Hollywood Arts kids have graduated, Tori was now in college with new friends and her love for Robbie was in the past for her now. She had a boyfriend after school finished but they only went out for a couple of months.

Tori sometimes sees Cat but only rarely. Cat's studying makeup one of her dream jobs and Tori couldn't help but be proud for Cat. She finally got her dream job and found the love of her life named Nick. Nick was a nice guy and had great looks too, Cat was happy and Tori was too.

A few years had passed and everything seemed to be going right. Tori always wanted to be a singer in Hollywood Arts but now she was a wedding planner. Tori loved her job and the best part was she sang on weekends, she got the best of both jobs. She had an amazing apartment in Hollywood and a perfect car. She lover her life but there was something missing. Tori had a few relationships but they never worked out. Tori needed someone, she loved her own company but at times felt so alone. She was so happy to see Cat and Nick get married and was so happy to see Jade and Beck still together. Trina's been going out with a guy named Adam for a long time and they seem perfect for each other. Tori was happy that all of her girl friends at school were happy but she wished she had someone too.

It seemed like fate when the next day moving trucks were outside her apartment. Someone was moving in next to her. Tori was excited, boy or girl she needed a friend. When the trucks had all left and the boxes were all inside the room next door, Tori went over to greet her neighbour. She knocked on the door and saw a man appear in front of her. It wasn't some normal person it was an old friend. It was Robbie. Tori's eyes beamed

"Robbie!" She screamed

"Tori!"

They both hugged each other

"It's been so long"

"I know!"

Tori went inside his apartment.

They talked for hours and hours about there lives, Robbie seemed the same maybe less awkward and better looking but he was still Robbie.

He moved to New York and stayed there to do comedy. He was famous over there and he loved his job as much as Tori loved hers, But once Robbie got sick of New York he moved back to Hollywood to do comedy there.

He seemed to love his job and his apartment, he talked about previous girlfriends but like Tori he never worked out with them.

After for talking for such a long time, it goes silent. Tori stared at the boxes but then saw from the corner of her eye that exact smile he gave her at the music concert.

1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8…

8 seconds.

Tori finally stopped the silence and got up to go back to her apartment they both whispered goodbye to each other and parted.

Every day Tori and Robbie would hang out. They either went to get lunch or dinner but never breakfast. They would see movies and review them together, They would even sometimes walk to Hollywood Arts and see If the school had changed. It didn't. Not one bit.

Tori was happy, she didn't feel so alone for someone who is. Robbie never said anything about him liking her and Tori felt the same. It was a platonic love, and Tori liked it that way.

A year had passed and Robbie and Tori were still together- well not in relationship but they would still do everything together.

Tori had gone to Seattle for a week but when she came back she had a shocking surprise.

Robbie had met someone once she was gone. A girl named Emma. When Tori met her she was surprised about how much chemistry they had together. Robbie looked so happy, even happier than he ever did with Tori. He would stare and smile at Emma for 8 seconds, and even though Tori and Robbie were close she felt like she was drifting away. Emma and Robbie were perfect for each other, and Tori felt alone again, she was sad, she thought everything was going perfect, but now she was alone and felt distant for someone who she was closest too.

Emma and Robbie did everything together, Emma seemed like the one, the one that Robbie loved.

A couple of months later Robbie finally popped the question and Emma said yes.

All of Tori's friends were now all married or getting married and it made Tori depressed, She couldn't get over Robbie she loved him, she loved him ever since high school and now he was getting married she couldn't be happier but at the same time upset.

It was a cold winters day and it was nearly Christmas.

A door had slammed from the room apartment next door. Tori peeped out the window and saw Emma storm off. When Tori went outside she saw a ring on the floor. The ring Robbie proposed to Emma to.

Tori didn't say anything, she just left it on the floor.

The next few days Tori never heard from Robbie and Emma had never went back, she was gone. Tori wanted to know if Robbie was ok but it didn't seem right to knock on his door, if he needed her he would come.

It was finally Christmas and Tori was celebrating alone. She couldn't get in touch with her family as they were in another state, and all of her friends were busy. Tori sat alone in silence until she heard a knock on her door. It was Robbie.

"Hi" he said awkwardly.

"Hi" she replied.

Robbie and Tori both celebrated that Christmas together. He explained how him and Emma had been fighting and how they broke the wedding off. Tori didn't feel so alone anymore with Robbie's presence around again. They laughed the whole night and everything went back to normal.

By New Years Tori was finally the one to being getting married and same as to Robbie.

Robbie proposed to Tori that night and they kissed. The first kissed Tori and Robbie had ever had.

The guy Tori grew up with in high school was going to grow old with her too.

Tori couldn't be happier.

She finally got to be Tori Shapiro.


End file.
